Administrator
Administrator (管理者, Kanrisha) is a major term in Devil Survivor 2. Appearances * Devil Survivor 2 / Record Breaker Profile Administrators, or heavenly deities, have existed since the dawn of time, supervising worlds with their warriors, or "Swords", at their side. They are, for all intents and purposes, like "Gods", choosing the fates of the beings that exist in their realm. Each Administrator is predetermined to rule by the being known as Canopus, and as a result, they all have direct access to the Akashic Record, able to control the world as they see fit. Each Administrator, often being alien supernatural entities bearing the names of stars within constellations and such, are chosen by Canopus, a being that carefully observes each world and determining their actions, only intervening if there is an "error" in the system. The process in which these beings are given control over a world is called the "Administrator System". Several Administrators, including future ones, have been named in the series, however only two have made an appearance. Those Administrators are Polaris, and Arcturus. It is possible to overthrow an Administrator, as was the case in the Kingmaker Ending, however unless the individual is a recognized, or "true" Administrator, Canopus will regard the person on the Heavenly Throne as an error, and will erase them so that a new Administrator can be placed. Administrators have a different morality from humanity, as they oversee not one world but countless ones and humanity is but a single species in a universe filled with all sorts of other life. Their role in the cosmos normally prevents them from seeing things from a human perspective as a result. There are also as many Administrators and Swords as there are stars in the sky. Devil Survivor 2 The Administrator, Polaris, had watched humanity for eons, but had seen that they had swayed from their original purpose due to having been given "freedom" to decide their own fates by one of her Swords: Alcor. In present day, Polaris enacts a trial upon humanity to see if they are still capable of evolving, erasing the world through the power of the Void and sending her Swords, the Septentriones, to test humanity. These trials were known by the Hotsuin family, due to Alcor's actions in teaching them the power to summon demons. Yamato Hotsuin also declares that Polaris is capable of changing the world as she sees fit, and has offered the humans whose ideals are aligned with the will of the species as a whole the power to create a new world order. In the Liberator Ending, Polaris is destroyed by the party. As there is no longer an Administrator present, nor a being capable of accessing the Akashic Record, the world remains in its current state, with the Void replaced by an endless ocean. In the Kingmaker Ending, Al Saiduq overthrows Polaris and assumes the Heavenly Throne. He then uses himself as the foundation for a new world, one free from the control of all future Administrators. Since he overwrote the Akashic Record, the world is then reverted to a new state, one free of culture and technology. Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker In the Triangulum Arc, Canopus regarded Al Saiduq as an error, as he was not a true Administrator, and opted to erase him, however this action was thwarted by the protagonist, whose data became heavily corrupted as a result. Because of this, he was not present in the new world created by Saiduq. With the absence of an Administrator on the Heavenly Throne, Canopus created Arcturus to act as an Interim Adminstrator for the remaining cycle, and with him, his Swords: the Triangulum. Afterwards, it deactivates itself and slept for a time until Arcturus was destroyed, and Saiduq once again accessed the Akashic Record to regress the world. Yamato stayed behind in the Astrolabe to repair the protagonist's data, knowing that he would be needed if they wished to succeed, as all but him and Saiduq were left alive after the Triangulum's assault. After the world was regressed, Canopus locked down the Astrolabe to prevent further misuse of the system, and upon noticing the absence of Yamato Hotsuin, created someone to fill the void, a Triangulum/human hybrid named Miyako Hotsuin. At first, Miyako was unaware of her true purpose until she encountered Saiduq. Upon regaining her memories, she opts to make Saiduq a true Administrator, but in order to do this, the Triangulum, including herself and Arcturus, had to be destroyed with only their cores intact, and the Administrative Authority, the very thing that allows Administrators to assume their positions and change the world, transferred to him. However, Saiduq gave the Administrative Authority to the protagonist and his friends in order to prevent another Administrator, Er Rai, from assuming the Heavenly Throne. Saiduq was apalled by the idea, and wanting to believe in his friends and Miyako's potential, he rejected the idea. In response, Miyako knocked him out, and set her plan in motion. Throughout the course of the story, Arcturus and the Triangulum erase the world at a much faster rate than the Septentrione invasion due to seeking the annihilation of humanity instead of testing it. A Sword turned Administrator is bound by the rules of the Administrator system. For this reason Al Saiduq would give up his administrative authority in 2000 years when his cycle as Administrator ends and Er Rai arrives to take his place. It is possible to turn a human into an administrator using the same system that can turn a Sword into an Administrator. By taking up the role, they become more than human, and are destined to remain in the Akasha Stratum forever in order to oversee the world and fight against the other Administrators and their respective Swords. In the Eternal Struggle ending, the world is regressed after slaying Canopus. The party is then stuck in an eternal battle with the Administrators and their Swords, with the newest one appearing just as the protagonist remembers the events of the previous world and attacking while him and Daichi are at school. Once they achieve victory, the world is regressed if the damage done is great enough, and the cycle is repeated. List of Administrators * Vega * Thuban * Kochab * Polaris * Arcturus * Er Rai * Alfirk * Alderamin * Deneb * Anguished One * Protagonist Category:Devil Survivor 2